legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P5/Transcript
(Erin and Rose are seen walking toward the wastes) Erin: Okay, we know the plan? Rose: Yep! Go in, find the village, destroy the Seekers and close up the pools! Erin: Exactly. You got that Grey, Popsicle? (No response) Erin: *Looks* Guys? (Erin and Rose turn to see Grey and Popsicle are gone) Rose: Son? Pop? Erin: Guys where are you? This is no time for hide and seek! (No response still) Rose: *Sigh* Great. Erin: Where'd they go?? (The scene cuts to the two standing outside the fenced off forest) Grey: Here it is. Popsicle: Hmmm.... Grey: Doesn't seem so bad in there so far. Popsicle: Right.... Grey: Well, let's jump the fence. Popsicle: I'm still not sure about this. Grey: Hey, we're together aren't we? Maybe we can make this a romantic monster slaying adventure. (Suddenly Popsicle is seen over the fence) Popsicle: Quit standing there slow poke! Let's get monster slaying! Grey: Oh. Well that was quick! (Grey jumps over the fence as well as they both walk off. A guard then sees them) Guard #1: Hey hey hey HEY!! Guard #2: *Looks* Hm? OH CRAP!!! Guard #1: What're you two doing!? Popsicle: Taking out monsters! Grey: We'll have those Tickle Monster Doom Seekers cleared out in no time! Guard #1: No wait you can't! Guard #2: There's a reason it's fenced off and not cleared out! Those monsters-..... (The two walk out of sight) Guard #2: Oh boy.... Guard #1: Should we go after them? Guard #2: I ain't going in there! Guard #1: Well, they're dead then. Guard #2: Better them than the entire realm. (The guards return to duty as the two walk off) Popsicle: You think we got this? Grey: Totally! (The two walk down the path as a few pairs of eyes watch them in the bushes and trees. It then cuts back to Erin and Rose) Erin:........ Rose: *Nervous moan* Erin: It's okay Rosie. Rose: I'm still scared for some reason... Erin: Well hey, I'm still here. Rose: Heh. Yeah. Jeez I'm a full grown adult and I still need my mother with me. Erin: Is that bad? Rose: No no! Not at all. Erin: Heh. (Another deer approaches the two) Rose: *Gasp* Look Erin! Erin: Aww its another of those deer with the rainbow antlers! Deer:..... Erin: *Walks up to the deer* Hey there cutie! Deer: *Tilts head* Erin: Aww look at you. I want to pet you. Rose: Erin something feels off about this. Erin: Aww its just a deer Rosie relax. (Erin reaches out to pet the deer's head) Erin: It's friendly! (The deer then bites Erin's arm) Erin: !!! (The deer's face is seen transforming partially into that of a Doom Seeker) Deer: *Snarls* Erin: GAAAAH!!!! Rose: ERIN!! (Erin screams as she makes an ice sword. She starts to stab the Doom Seeker) Erin: LET!! GO!!! YOU!!! FUCK!!! (The Deer Doom Seeker bleeds onto the ground and collapses, releasing Erin's now bleeding arm) Erin: God DAMMIT!!! Rose: Hold on! I got bandages from our room! Erin: Hurry! This hurts like hell! Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts